Lego
by lupin and black
Summary: Lex visits a club, Conner plays with legos, Clark discovers secrets. slash Clex
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer I do not own these characters.

A/N this is and idea that was rolling around in my head for awhile. I decide to finally write it and this is what came out.

Daddy night out

Lex leaned back against the door, dress from head to toe in black. A tight black shirt ended 4 inches short of his low-slung black pants. Gray blue eyes outlined in eyeliner He was watching his four-year-old son who sat on the floor playing with Lego's. Half of the blocks were scattered across the floor of the boy's room. The other half were stacked in neat rows next to him. He was trying to build a skyscraper; his intentions were for it to touch the ceiling. The child sat staring hard at what he had accomplished, a stack of bright primary colors placed one on the top the other. He shook his head slowly causing his black hair to fall into his face. Reaching out with his small hand to where six pieces floated above his head, he pulled down a bright blue and placed it on top the red that sat at the peak of the tower. Lex moved to kneel next to his son.

"We have to leave now Conner."

Conner looks away from his building. He tilted his head up to look at his dad.

"Can I bring the Lego's."

"Of course."

"My building will break if I try to carry it."

"I'll carry it for you. I promise I won't let it break."

Conner smiled up at his dad

"Can I watch you dance?"

Lex shook his head "We've been over this Conner. It's not safe for you on the dance floor."

Conner dropped his head, his lower lip slide out in a pout

"You can call my cell when you want to sleep. I'll come read you a story."

Conner looked up at his dad through his lashes "I don't want to sleep."

Lex smirked "Than don't call me."

Conner reached out and pocked his dad in the arm. Smiling, Lex reached out and pulled his son into a hug. Conner wrapped his arms around his dad; even at four he knew not to hug too tight.

"I'll miss you papa."

"I'll be a room away."

Lex's pulled back just enough to see his son eyes.

"We can stay home if you want."

Conner shook his head. He wanted to watch his dad dance.

"I want to go"

Lex smiled down at him "Than lets go"

Conner gathered up all the scattered Lego's. He handed them to Lex who made neat stacks of them and placed them in a small black duffel bag.

"Is that all of them"

Conner looked up Lex tilted up his head to follow his son gaze. He smiled at the floating pieces

"Can you bring them down Kon?"

Conner nods. His eyes moved from the Lego's to his dad

"There pretty up there"

"You might need them later. They might be the last 5 pieces that make your work matter. Without them it might just be a building instead of THE Building"

Conner steered at his dad then at the flying pieces. he didn't understand all of what his dad was saying but it made sense, in that odd way that seem to make his dad make sense even if he was using big word and talking about people Conner had never seen. He concentrated on dropping the Lego's. They fell one by one in to his dad's lap. 2 reds 2 blues one yellow Lex placed them in the bag. He zipped it closes and slung it over his shoulder. Hosting up the building he moved towards the door Conner following close behind.

Lex climbed in to his sliver Jaguar. It was late. Really to late to be dragging a four year old out of his bed. Lex glanced at Conner who was busy dig around in the duffel bag. The need to move had started 3 days ago it hadn't let up. His nerves where shot every now and than he would find himself taping out a beat on his desk. He needed to move he needed to dance. He was too paranoid to leave Conner in the care of anyone. Not after he found out his second nanny had be on Lionel pay list. It was better to keep his oddly talented son where he could keep his eyes on him.

"Are you buckled up Kon"

"Yes papa. Move"

Lex's foot dropped on the gas and didn't let up till he was in front of Forge, a club in the wear-house district. Lex shut off the car. He glanced back at Conner who was steering up at him a grin on his face. Lex didn't bother trying to hold his own smile back.

"What are you so happy about"

"I like it here"

Lex's half smile turned in to a full on grin

"You would it in the blood."

Lex grabs kid, bag and Lego tower locking the car he made his way around to the back door. Forge had been a mediocre spot till Lex had bought it 3 years previous made a few changes and now it was a hot spot. He knocked on the door twice. The door swung open to reveal a big black man with a harsh look on his faces his snarl turned in to a smile when he saw it was Lex.

"Mr. Luthor we weren't expecting you"

"It was a last minute thing"

Conner stepped around his dad and smiled up at the man.

"Hay Bugs can I have a ride to the play room"

Bugs reach down and picked up the little Luthor who squealed with delight as Bugs swung him up on to his shoulder.

Lex followed them up to the playroom. He got Conner settles before turning to Bugs

"Call me when he starts to get sleep"

Bugs smirked "I think I can handle the kid"

Lex returns the smirk "I wouldn't let you nearer him if I didn't know you could"

Bugs laughs "relaxes Lex that what you came here to do relaxes go shake you white-boy ass I'll deal with the kid"

Lex gave him a real smile before truing to look at his son.

"Don't be too hard on Bugs"

Conner smiled up at his dad

"I'll be super nice"

Lex pulled the boy in to a hug

"I know you will. Call me if you miss me to much"

"I will" Conner kissed his dad cheek. Lex let him go and head for the door with a nod at Bugs he was gone.

Conner turned to look up at Bugs "how long till we can go watch"

Bugs looked at the clock on the wall

"We'll give him an hour"

Conner nod and turned his attention to his blocks.

Lex stepped out into the main room the dance floor was full but not over crowed it was still too early to have a full house. The music moved around him, throw him. He started moving before he got on the dance floor. He could feel the tension leave his body with each twist of his hips there was nothing quite like moving to a beat in the middles of a group of withering bodies. He took a deep breath inhaling the smell of sweat sex liquor the smells of a club. He closed his eyes and let himself go he didn't open them even when he felt the firm arm slide around his waist he lent back in to the touch moving with the body to the thumping beat of the song. He felt another body pressed against his front. He opens his eyes to find himself sandwich between a lovely green eyes girl and a tall dark skinned man. He gave them a smirk slide one arm around the girl waist and the other slide back wards to rest against the man hip they dance for two song bodies swaying to the insane beat. The girl moves against him slick and hot. She leans in for a kiss. Lex shakes his head and slips out the hot embrace. It was still too early to start fooling around Conner was still up and there was a chance of him slip down stairs to watch. Lex was unwilling to let his son watching him go at it on the dance floor. He felt the eyes of the man and girl watching him. He move to the bar ordered a drink downed it in one go. He paused for a moment to watch the sway of moving bodies before heading back to the dance floor. He was twisting to the music when he saw him half way across the club dancing with a group of friends. Lex spotted Chloe and Pete and what had to be Lois even if her hair was darker and cut short, one couldn't mistake that sarcastic little twist of her mouth. Of course he would be here of all the fucking clubs in the city he would stop up at the one Lex owned. At least the lovely Miss Lana was missing. He turned his back to the group of friends and danced his dance. Clark Kent in his club was not going to ruin his night out. The song changed and Lex found himself sing along

Well that all that you are

Your just one shining star

Lex felt his presences before the arms slide around his waist pulling him back against a strong upper torso. He turned in the embrace to find himself steering in to a pair of familiarly hazel eyes.

"I though your clubbing days where over."

"Didn't know you knew where to find a club Kent."

Clark gave him a slightly shy smile as he gave Lex's waist a small tug and leading them off the dance floor.

"I did more than study in college Lex"

"I'm sure you did. What brings you here tonight?"

"Chloe it's her birthday she wanted to go out clubbing. Pete said he could get us in here so here we are."

Lex looked past Clark to where Pete stood a guilt look on his face. They would be having a long talk about advances warnings before the weekend was over. Clark's voice startled him away from his thoughts.

"So Lex what brings you here?"

"I own the place."

Clark frowned "I didn't know you owned any clubs. I wonder if Pete knew."

Lex smirked he could write books on the things Clark Kent didn't know.

"Is me being here bothering you Lex?"

"Not in the least Clark. We did say we could still be friend. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't allow you to dance in my club?"

"Don't be a bitch about it Lex."

Lex laughs, "when did your mouth get so dirty."

"LEX" his name was a plead and something else Lex couldn't place.

"Relax Kent I'm just joking with you."

"can you please call me by me name?"

"I did"

"No Lex you called me Kent my name is Clark or have you forgotten?"

"I don't forget CLARK"

"I know you don't forget" the words were said so soft Lex almost missed them under the thump of the music.

Clark turned his eyes to the wall but his hand stayed on Lex's hip

"Can we just dance. Clark I really want to move"

Clark turned to look at him "you'll dance with me?"

Lex didn't replay. He took hold of Clark's hand leading them back to the dance floor and started to move. Closing his eyes he lent in to Clark who picked up the beat. Clark shifted till Lex was leaning back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around Lex and moved.

Bugs followed Conner down the steps. The first time Lex had show up at the club kid in tow Bugs had been assigned the job of watching him. He had freaked out when the kid went missing 15 minutes in to his shift. He found Conner over an hour later toddling across the dance floor trying to get to his dad. Bugs had been surprise Lex hadn't seemed anger. He laugh picked up his kid and head to the backroom. After that, the disappearing act happened enough times to get Bugs paranoid about losing his job. When Conner turned three they made a deal seal with a glass of milk and ores cookies. Conner would sit upstairs for a while before Bugs took him down to watch his dad dance. When Conner stared to get tired Bugs would take him back to his playroom and he would go to sleep with no fuss. For the past year and a half there plan was working perfectly. Although Bugs had a sneaky suspicion Luthor was on to them.

Conner sat down on the floor of the balcony it over looked the whole club and gave him a nice view of his dad. From where he sat he could see his dad was dancing with a tall man who had a big smile on his face. Conner had never seen any one smile at his dad like that. A lot of people smiled at his dad especially when he was dancing with them but all their smiles seem selfish to him. This man was smile for his dad not at his dad. He leaned closer to the bars and watched as the man slipped one hand down to his dad's hip. His dad leaned back against the guy and let his head fall to rest on the man shoulder. His eyes where closed and he looked free more free than he ever looked this early. He usually needed a few drinks in him before he got that relaxed maybe he started drink early. Bugs came to sit beside Conner.

"Who is that man my papa dancing with?"

Bugs leaned over the rail when he looked back at Conner there was a frown on his face.

"That Clark Kent he on the VIP list but he never comes here."

"So my papa knows him?"

"You could say that."

Conner turns his gaze back to the dance floor. He wanted a good look at the man who held his dad.

"I want to meet him."

"Conner" Bugs could say a lot with just his name. That made Conner wonder if he took lesson from his dad.

"You can't stop me Bugs"

"Conner"

"I have to go Bugs. I have to know if it the smelly drink or the man."

"What do you have to know?"

Conner turns to look at his dad. his eyes where closed and he was smiling in that instant Conner made his choice.

"If he makes him smile just by dancing with him he can make his laugh."

"You make him laugh Conner."

Conner looked up at Bugs.

"He needs more. He needs a dad to make sure he doesn't get scared in the dark."

Bugs gave him on of those soft smiles that made his seem like a big teddy bear.

"If you get caught tell him you me knocked out."

"I'd never tell on you Bugs.

"I know kid."

Conner gave Bugs a quick hug before taking off down the steps.

Lex leaned back in to Clark embrace. It felt nice to move with him. He didn't have to worry about much with Clark Kent wrapped around him. Clark lent in close to his ear

"Lex there a kid running around you club"

Lex's head snapped up he turns to see Conner pushing his way throw the crowed no one but Clark seems to have noticed the four-year-old boy. He pulled slightly away from Clark who doesn't remove his hand off my hip.

"Do you know that kid Lex?"

Lex turns to face Clark face blank. "He's my son"

"Your son"

"Yes my son"

"But.. We you… Wow "

Before he could say more Conner slipped between a couple and trips over his feet. Clark reaches out on instinct and catches him before he hits the floor. Conner smiles up at him.

"I'm Conner Orion Kent-Luthor you made my papa smile."

Clark looks from Conner to Lex a look of wondrous confusion on his face.

"Is there something you want to tell me Lex."

Lex's gives him a tight smile" not at the present moment"

"Lex!"

"Clark!"

He looks angry eyes narrowed cheeks flushed. "I think there something you need to tell me now."

"No. Not here not now." Clark looks about ready to blow

Lex reachs out freeing Conner from Clark's arms. "We can go back to my place Clark. I'll tell you there. For now go tell Chloe and Lois your leaving. I'll meet you out front"

Clark moved to do as Lex bid

"Oh and tell Pete to come with you"

Conner looked up at his dad eyes wide with hope "Uncle Pete is here?"

Clark growled

"Of course he is Kon. Clark go nowhere with out his back up."

Conner looked confused Clark looked angry. Lex takes Conner hand and head for the back room. He wants desperately stop at the bar but would rather not expose Conner to anymore skin for the night.

Bugs was waiting in the back room. A newspaper curled between big hands he looked up as the Luthors entered.

"Let me guess he punched you?"

Bugs gave Lex a small guilty smile

"He's a strong kid Luthor"

A shake of his head hides a quick smile. "we're heading out now can you get his Lego put away."

Conner leaned in to Lex's side "Am I in trouble?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know when we get home for now I'm still thinking about it."

"I love you papa"

"That won't save you"

He let out a long sigh" had to try."

Bugs hand Lex the bag and the Lego tower taking both he heads out the backdoor Conner at his heals.

Clark and Pete are all ready waiting in front Lex's. Pete saw Lex coming and gave him a big smile

"Hay Lex you look cheerful"

"I'm going to get your phone shut off"

Pete's face fell "Why would you do that?"

"Advance warning Pete!"

He lifts an eyebrow "like I would know you where going to be at a club at 2 in the morning the day before you have a deal to close"

"Shut up Pete"

Lex glared, Conner shock his head.

"Hello Uncle Pete may I have a ride?"

Pete opened his arms Conner stepped in to them "Your getting big Kon, soon you'll be too big for piggy back rides"

Conner shakes his head "I'll never be that big Uncle Pete."

Clark stood lean against the car a glare on his face

"Is anyone going to tell me what the fuck is going on."

"Do not curse around my kid Clark."

Pete turns to look at Clark, Conner settled on his back.

"Not out here CK. wait till we get back to Lex's place."

"Can we go now!"

"You're getting inpatient in your old age Clark"

He glared at Lex. Who smirked and opened the door to his jag "Pete put Kon in the car. I'll meet you at me place"

Pete lifts Kon in to the car seat. Kon pouts.

"I wanted a piggy back ride" Pete kisses his forehead "There will be lots of time for that later"

Clark glared. Lex slide behind the wheel closing the door he takes off before Clark could find the words to voice his righteous anger. There was a lot he had to tell Clark too much that he never planed on tell him. Well not for _years_ maybe when Conner was older and started developing the really odd powers. Clark Kent was going to be in his house. Lex's fingers bang out on beat of wheel he wished he had made that stop at the bar. Conner lent back in his seat and started humming a Christmas song.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride back to the penthouse was over to quick. I spent the time trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Lex had a son. A son that Pete knew about. A son that Pete seem to be on very friendly terms with. Pete pulled his car in behind Lex's. He turned to look at me a typical worried Pete look on his face

"Are you okay Clark?"

"I'm fine." I climb out the car slamming the door behind me. I watch as Conner unlocked his seatbelt and throw open the passenger side door, he hoped out the car and took off at a run for the elevator. Lex sat in the car head resting against the wheel. I watched the kid stand on tiptoes to press a series of numbers that unlock the privet elevator. He was a cute kid. Pete clears his throat I ignore him.

"Clark, don't act like you don't have secrets."

I have nothing to say to that. I walk over to the elevator. Conner is taping his foot hands swinging as he watches the lit up numbers descend.

"Hay Conner how old are you?"

"Four almost five in." he titled his head to the side tongue darted out as he adds numbers in his head. "Three months and two weeks."

"Your birthday is close to mine."

"How old will you be?"

"24"

He giggles "You're old."

"Your dad is older."

"You think I'm old Clark that hurts."

I jump at the sound of Lex's voice so close to my ear. Conner looks up at his dad giving him a bright smile. The elevator door slides open we all pile in. Lex swipes his id-card the doors close. Conner leans against his dad side. Pete stands in the corner eyes focused on the ceiling. Conner stifles a yawn against Lex's leg. I look away from the kid. I had forgotten how smooth this ascend from basement to top floor was. The first time I took the penthouse elevator, I was still afraid of flying. Now I spend half the night in the air. It was bizarre to be back. The door to the elevator slides open, we step into the penthouse. Lex scoops up a fidgeting sleepy Conner and turns to face me.

"I'm going to put him to bed than we can talk."

"Fine."

Lex watches me for a moment lips parted one of Conner hand cradling his head. He shacks his head releasing Conner hold, turning on his heals he disappears down the hall. I turn to Pete.

"How long have you known Conner?"

"I'm his godfather."

"Godfather!" the word comes out louder than was required. "How could you keep a secret this big from me? I thought we where best friends."

"Because Lex came to me for help I couldn't turn him away. You have secrets I keep for you. Lex has the same right to have his secrets guarded. It was his secret Clark."

"He has a kid Pete."

"Yeah."

I slump on to the sofa Pete sits on the other end. We sit and wait. Lex comes back into the room barefoot and lacking Conner still dressed in low rise pants and tight black shirt. He gives us a tight smile eyes focused away from me.

"I made him."

"What?"

"Conner. He was an experiment."

I choke on nothing. Pete slaps me on the back. I shove his hand away. "You are going to have to say more than that Luthor."


	3. Chapter 3

Lex moves towards the bar. He pours a big helping of brown liquid and downs half of it in one long swallow. "My father and I were working on a project. He wanted to figure out how to clone humans. I was interested more in the theory than in the actual act of cloning. He had Hamilton in on the project. I didn't trust Hamilton he's a bit overzealous. I agreed to work in the lab. I figures it was better that way if they actual discover something beyond theory I could always destroy it."

"Yeah after you made copies for yourself."

He smirked thin veiled. "Of course."

"How did cloning lead to Conner he's obviously not a clone of anyone I've ever see you with."

"He's not a clone.. Not exactly."

Pete cleared his throat, Lex glared at him. They have a silent battle from the look on Lex's face it seems he lost. He downs the rest of the liquid and pours another shot. "You must remember Clark that you can snap my neck like a twig so don't get _too_ angry."

"I'm not going to like this."

"Not at all." He gives me a taut smirk. "My dad is inpatient he wanted a short cut. He had some of your DNA left over from something or another. You left a lot of DNA hanging around Smallville Kent you should be more careful."

"Does he have anymore of my DNA"

"I destroyed it after I shut down the project."

"The project?"

"My dad wanted to clone you. I think he wanted to make the perfect son or a new body I could never figure out which it was. The problem was the clones all failed. There is a glitch in your DNA that we couldn't replicate. I theorized that if we added human DNA to the mix it would stabilize the effect. Dad tried with his own DNA but it had the same effect as before only slower I assume that because of the transfer."

"The transfer?" My voice cracks.

Lex smirks low and dirty. "That would be when you and my father switched body back in Smallville it happened in your senior year I'm sure you remember."

"You know about that?"

"Of course I do. Clark." He says it like it normal for him to know things he shouldn't. He downs the remnants of the brown liquid. "What every happen between you and Lionel you left a mark in his DNA. Dad being… who he is decided my DNA would work just as well as his own. I told him it wouldn't I was after all affected by the meteor shower. He did the experiment behind my back I found out by accident. I found the lab Hamilton was in control of. Conner was barely a month old he didn't have a name…. he was so beautiful. I took him and dealt with the rest of the project. "

"Why would your dad just let you walk out with his clone and shut down his project."

"Conner is not a clone. And my father has been under my thumb for sometime now. He has learned to pick his battles. Clark you must have figured that out by now." The look he gave me was angry and guarded. It wasn't like Lex to let so much show. I looked away.

"So you took the kid and than what?"

"I though it would be easy. Feed him, burp him, play with him, put him to bed. It seems he took after me in temperament nothing was easy. I was working all day and he would sit in my offices and cry and fuss and well things where problematic. I ran into Pete by accident. I was in a café trying to finish a proposal, keep the kid quite and hide from my dad Pete was studying."

Pete cut him off. "I was trying to study that was impossible with the kid screaming so I went over and burp the kid. Lex was so grateful he offered me a job babysitting. I agree the only term You did not find out."

"Why would you not tell me?"

"Hello Clark this was right in the middle of the I blame Lex Luthor for everything that has ever gone wrong stage. Why would I want you knowing I was babysitting his kid."

"Why'd you take the job?"

"I needed the money. I wanted to move out the dorm and make Lana take me seriously. It was easy money. Lex didn't really like giving the kid up so he only needed me a few hours a week and he paid big."

"And you be came Uncle Pete how exactly?"

Pete looked at Lex. Lex frowned Pete shrugged. Lex spoke. "He caught Conner making the picture books float."

"What?"

"Conner can move things with his mind he been doing it forever which is why I never leave him with anyone. Pete from Smallville he didn't freak just wanted to know why. So I told him. And he told me to go to your parents and …"

My world narrows down to a thin tight line all I see is red. "My parents know about Conner."

Lex nods once his face blank. I stand and take five steps away from him. My family, my best friends in on a secret this big. But what did I really except of them, their all proficient liars you have to be to take care of an alien. "My parents know about Conner?"

"Your dad was not happy about it but well Conner was small cute innocent he couldn't hate him even if he hates me."

"And of course my mom loves him."

"He is cuddly."

"I have to go for a walk." I move toward the balcony.

"Clark the door is…" I swing open the sliding doors, jumping on the ledge push off and I'm flying up and away. I don't turn to watch Lex take it in.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sorry this took so long the next part will be out a lot sooner.

Pete POV

Lex takes four steps towards the balcony he stops hand on the balcony door. Turning his eyes meet mine, cool gray, wide, slightly shocked.

"He Flew" the words leave Lex's mouth in a near whisper. He moves closer to the balcony rail, head tilled up watching the empty sky. He turns to look back at me. "Pete he flew off my balcony."

"Yeah I saw."

"He can fly." He walks back into the room closing the balcony door behind him.

"Yeah I know." I pour another shot of brandy and hand the glass to Lex. He downs it in one smooth swallow. Eyes closed head tilted back. I take the glass from his hand. He sucks in a deep breath mouth forming the word fly.

"Are you okay."

He is quite for awhile "Fine. Just fine he was going to have to know one day." He pauses for a moment. Opening his eyes he turns back to the balcony. "Do you think Conner will be able to fly?" He sounds almost wishful. I bit my lip to keep from laughing I forget how big a geek Lex can be.

"He is going to the farm. We should call the Kents."

"You call, let them know what happened. I'm, going to cheek on Conner." He leaves the room before I can reply. He seems off, not mad but definitely not normal. I was expecting anger but things between Clark and Lex always brought out the unknown factor. I flip open my phone and hit the button for the Kents. Jonathan answers on the fifth ring sounding tried and annoyed.

"What"

"Clark coming home."

"What"

"He met Conner. He had some words with Lex. He's heading home right now. Jumped off the balcony and took off."

Jonathan is quite for a moment "You sure he's coming here."

"Where else would he go?"

"You're right. I'll go warn Martha. You boys coming down later today?"

"If Lex thinks it's best."

"Tell him to give me a call."

"No prob Mr. k."

"Goodnight Pete." I hang up sticking the phone in my back pocket and walk down the hall to Conner's room.

Lex sits on the floor by Conner bed. Long legs tucked under him, hands folded in his lap, eyes focused on the sleeping boy. There was a time when I didn't trust Lex. There was a time when I saw Lex trying to rock a crying baby to sleep while trying to drink his coffee and type up a report. There was a time when I came to understand the many faces of Lex and learn them to be false. This was Lex the man who sat and watched his son sleep.

I step into to the room he looks up as I sit next to him.

"Jonathan thinks you should come to the farm later."

"When Conner wakes up we'll go. He hasn't seen them in a few weeks. it's about time for visit"

"I'm sorry I didn't call you before I went to the club."

"It's not your fault." He smirks at me. "Well not all your fault. This was bound to happen sooner or later. I was hoping for later … years later but this can be dealt with."

I nod. We sit for awhile watching Conner's chest rise and fall. I want to ask him how he is going to deal with Clark. I don't. Giving his shoulder a brief squeeze, I stand and leave the room. Head down the long hall to the guest room and let myself fall back into the bed. The image of Clark's eyes wide with hurt behind my eyelids.


	5. Chapter 5

There was once a time when flying scared me. Now it more soothing than milk and cookies. It is compelling being this far up looking down at everything. I fly for a while stopping for moments to watch the stars. With out realizing it I end up at home. I stand in front the door to my parents house. I've been standing there a few minutes when the door swings open. My mom stands in the doorway, big smile on her face. She doesn't look different from when I last saw her.

"Clark honey what wrong."

"I was talking to Lex to day."

She hides the lack of shock well, not well enough not from me.

"Come in honey the stoop is no place for a conversation."

I follow her into the kitchen. Sitting down automatically in what has always been my seat. I wonder where Lex sits when he visit. How is it I've never run into him on one of unexpected visits home. My mom slide a piece of pie in front me. I reach for the fork lift it half way two my mouth before stopping.

"Where does Conner sleep when he stays here?"

"Who said Conner slept over?"

"I know he does. Lex would want him exposes to as much Kent nurturing as possible."

"Your room. Does that bother you."

"No."

She sits across from me hands folded on the table. "He is a part of you Clark we couldn't turn him away."

"You could have told me."

"We…" she stops herself lip caught between her teeth. "What would you have done if we told you about Conner?"

"Went to visits Luthor… try to get some answers."

"You would have screamed at him making accusation. He never would have gotten the chance to explain."

"He explained tonight. He's not free of guilt. He knew his dad was trying to make a clone he helped him."

"Lionel would have done it behind Lex's back."

"So now you're defending Lex."

She looks at me lips pulled in a straight line. "Yes. I will be the first to admit we ... me and your father where wrong about Lex. He loves that boy. He not always smart when it comes to judging good and bad but that is for the most part Lionel fault. He can be such a good person."

"He can be a very bad person I've seen him hurt people."

"Some time he can go a little bit over board. He just needs a little guidance."

"He's a grow man mom, he test off the IQ charts, he built up his own company and destroyed Luthorcorp by the time he was 25, on his days off he builds experiments in his lab and hatchs plans to make baby clones, he is a fucking genius and your telling me he need some one to hold his hand and tell him what is right and wrong."

"Yes. Watch your mouth, eat your pie I'm going to get your father."

With out thinking I bring the fork to my mouth. My mom smiles and leaves the room. My mom defending Lex. Never thought I would hear that. There had been a time when I would have sawed off my own arm to hear my parent speak so kindly about Lex fucking Luthor. I sit and eat the pie. My parents are still not back by the time I'm done. I cut another piece and start in on that. My mom comes back followed by my dad who is on the phone a frown on his face. He looks tired like he just got up. It's late almost early he was probable sleeping. He says a quick good by. My mom pours me a glass of milk. The room is quite. I slump in my seat. My dad clears his throat.

"Conner just a kid Clark we couldn't turn him away."

"I've heard the speech already dad you don't have to say anything. Who was on the phone."

"Lex he wanted to know if you're alright."

"What did you tell him?"

"You where eating pie you can't be that damaged."

"I'm mad at you …all of you."

He sits across from me. "We expect that but I hope you don't take it out on Conner."

"I don't know the kid."

My mom sits next to my dad one hand resting on his shoulder. "Are you planning on getting to know him?"

"I don't know."

She frown my dad clears his throat. "He's a good kid. Very curious a lot like you when you where young."

"I'm sure he's great. Can I sleep in my room?"

My mom gives me a soft smile."You don't have to ask."

My dad clears his throat. I turn to look at him he still look incredibly tired maybe it wasn't lack of sleep maybe my dad was just getting old. "Lex said he and Conner would be coming by in a little while. They normally try to get here in time for breakfast."

"Fine. Whatever…. Good Night." I stand and leave the room. I hear them talking in hush voices. I tune down my hearing. I don't want to know what they're saying. I strip lock the door and throw myself on my childhood bed. It's smaller than my current bed but I still love this one more. I have very good memories that go with this bed. I buried my face in the pillow let my thoughts drift till I sleep.


End file.
